1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer having a floppy disk drive for writing and reading information to and from a floppy disk according to a control signal, and more particularly, to a notebook computer for stably operating a floppy disk driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a notebook computer includes a latch, a touch pad mouse, a power supply indicator, a Num Lock key indicator, a Caps Lock key indicator, a Scroll Lock key indicator, an indicator for indicating the operation of a hard disk drive or a floppy disk drive, a battery charge indicator, and a slot in which a floppy disk is inserted.
The structure of the inner body of a notebook computer includes a floppy disk drive a motherboard on which a processor and a memory are mounted. The floppy disk drive and the motherboard are connected via connector to communicate signals between the drive and the controller.
The floppy disk drive for reading and writing information to and from the diskette is necessarily or selectively required for the notebook computer. In the case that the floppy disk drive is mounted within the notebook computer, the floppy disk drive is a relatively large distance away from the controller, thereby causing inaccurate communication of the signals therebetween due to interference or external noise. The inaccurate signals may cause a malfunction of the floppy disk drive or may corrupt data recorded on the diskette.
The following patents each discloses features in common with the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,028 to Decuir, entitled System And Method For A Switched Data Bus Termination, U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,029 to Baran, entitled Broadband Matching Technique For High Speed Logic And High Resolution Video Signals, U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,390 to Kashiwagi et al., entitled Data Bus Circuit And Method Of Charging Over Termination Resistor Of The Data Bus Circuit, U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,940 to Dillon et al., entitled Modular Bus With Signal Or Double Parallel Termination, U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,370 to Nguyen et al., entitled High Performance Backplane Driver Circuit, U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,167 to Samela et al., entitled Combination Of Terminator Apparatus Enhancements, U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,250 to Miyagawa et al., entitled Bus Terminating Circuit, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,595 to Lewis et al., entitled Automatic Signal Termination System For A Computer Bus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,580 to Mandel et al., entitled Switchable Active Termination For SCSI Peripheral Devices, U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,926 to Adams et al., entitled Connected Processing Systems Including Mutual Power Off And Signal Path Disconnect Detection, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,559 to Brach et al., entitled Terminator Method And Apparatus.